Day and Night
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: He could feel the cold temperature of the creature coming off and seeping into his skin, the plunging temperatures and lack of movement making him feel lethargic. They were as different as day and night. "Do you think I would not recognise you? Loki."
1. Chapter 1

Not one day.

Not one week.

Not one month.

Not even in one year.

It was one hundred and forty seven years later and now he came. Now they were interested.

It didn't take a missing child. It took a kingdom getting some power.

Red eyes shone with hatred as the frost giant stood on the open plains of ice, just off from the main road that had only been carved two years ago. The creature wore a black robe that covered his form. On it, a tree was ingraved in the center with golden thread. Sparkling stars hung on the fabric around the outline of the tree with it's four boughs and four roots. It was an expensive and formal robe. Unusual to such a species one would think. And of course, they would be right. These robes were for ceremony, political ceremony. Beings made of ice did not like warmth. Even when it was just simple cloth thrown over the body.

Still, despite the hatred, which was so plain on the blue face, he was undeniably a beautiful specimen. The blue skin was raised with the paternal mark on his forehead and despite the clothing, the maternal mark on his chest was visible through the fabric. Intricate carvings, starting from the legs and ending at the neck showed him to be a Mage. They took the form of the five elements and under the glowing light of solar flares bouncing of the magnetic field of the planet (what others may call the Northern or Southern Lights), they reflected the brilliant colouring, going from greens to blues. The sleeveless robes showed circular marks around his shoulders and leading to the neck, the mark of a shapeshifter - such an uncommon thing to find across the nine realms. The body was an open book to those who know what it said.

A rainbow light suddenly crashed down from the sky and the Mage's Marks reflected the bright colouring. Immediately the red eyes hid the hatred on his face, formality waving over the creature.

At this point, two important facts should be noted. Unlike many of his kind who preferred to go bald headed, this one had raven black hair that came down to his shoulders. The other important fact to note was although he was a Frost Giant, he was no giant - as it stated in the paternal marks to those who could read them: he was no giant.

A lone figure emerged from the rainbow but neither being was under the impression that they were alone. They could both sense the ever watching presence that was on the other side of the rainbow that had now vanished. The lone figure was clad in silver armour that glittered oddly in the cold, harsh light and he pulled his red cloak around him as the ice-y weather seeped through the metal and dug it's claws into his flesh.

The Frost Giant held still for one long second, his gaze fixed on the figure, trying to decide what to call the emotions that had come from seeing this being. He didn't think that there was one. So instead he walked forwards to greet the new comer. Bare feet made barely any sound on the ice as he moved, wind pulling at the robes, pushing it against his body which seemed to be unnaturally thin for someone of his position.

"Prince of Asgard, Destroyer of Her Enemies, Protector of the nine realms," The Jotun said, moving to one knee, head bowed as he formally listed off the titles.

"Thor Odinson," he finished. The prince looked awkward as the blue figure gave no time for him to interrupt. He was about to speak when the Jotun continued, almost seemingly nervous about letting the other have a word in edge ways.

"Welcome to Jotunheim. I trust you will find your visit to your liking. I am been assigned by my father, Laufey, to be at your disposal. It is a short journey to the palace by chariot, if you wish to get going, my Prince," The voice remained formal and careful. It had a faint accent, as if to hide what it truly sounded like - which was the intention of the Jotun.

"Rise, please. And stop being so formal. I'm Thor. Hardly anyone calls me prince any more," The god said with a smile on his face. It was such a warm smile on this cold planet.

"I don't believe that I have been given your name," He prompted, as the Frost Giant rose. Being diplomatic was so hard. It was plain on Thor's face that he was curious as to the small nature of this specimen. But it would be impolite. He could not ask. For the first time, the Jotun rose and his eyes met the stormy blue ones.

"It is Laufeyson, my Lord," he said, refusing to drop the formality.

"Just Thor. And surely you have a first name? A name to distinguish you from your brothers," A prick of pain shone in his eyes at the word 'brothers' and the Jotun, Laufeyson, turned away.

"What does it matter? I am not my brothers. They are in line for the throne. I'm a spare and even then, I am not likely to get the throne." He replied. How could he not recognise him? How? They had spent centuries in each other's company! Did it only take a small change in voice and a rather more rapid one in appearance for all the bonds they had formed to disappear!

Thor sighed at the silence and with a hum, his hammer fell to the ground. He could not live with the deceit and he didn't want to be the first to say what he had figured out. What the Frost Giant knew with certainty.

"I must speak my mind. My true reason for being here instead of my mother or father is because I lost my brother here. Just shy of a century and a half ago. We were told that he was dead but received no corpse. And I cannot leave the ends untied," He said, eyes beseeching the not so giant Frost Giant to simply say what was not so hidden.

But the Frost Giant became icy, if one can consider that term to be applicable to such beings.

"We are not here to discuss that. It is in the past and not part of the agreement. This way to the chariot, son of Odin." He snarled and Thor could see they were going to have hours of fun with all the titles that had been showered on him at a younger age. At least the mortals, for all their short lives, would only use Thor and refuse to use the other titles.

"We both know the answer," Thor said, rather dejectedly as he followed in the footprints of the giant, only pausing to pick up his hammer, eyes on the bare, blue feet in front of him. As he walked, he could not help but notice the gold rings, anklets, that were attached to each leg. They did not look like they could come off and there was purple skin on the heel as if it had been burned. Eyes rose to similar marks and jewelry on his wrists. The hero took in all of this with a silent gaze.

"I don't care, Protector of _Asgard,_" There was real venom in the voice at this and the figure paused and uttered an audible sigh.

"I am sorry. I have been rude. Forgive me, Prince Thor," He said.

"It is forgiven," Thor replied, looking at the chariot. It was clearly made for someone their size and had been thoughtfully carved out of wood instead of ice. He wondered how much it had cost. He followed the Frost Giant onto the chariot and looked at the white bear that drove it.

"Hold on," The Jotun said stiffly and Thor took his stance, prepared for motion. Just before the Frost Giant could urge to bear into motion that would make conversation difficult, Thor turned to the blue form besides him. He could feel the cold temperature of the creature coming off and seeping into his skin, the plunging temperatures and lack of movement making him feel lethargic. They were as different as day and night.

"Do you think I would not recognise you? Loki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thor had expected a response from Loki. Some sign that he had heard him. Some tale about why he was here, a frost giant. At least some words as to how he was still alive.

The painful memory had haunted Thor every day. His big day had gone sour with the attack of the Frost Giants. It was barely an attack, he now realised. But he had been ignorant and foolish. He had lashed out. It was so clear in his mind's eye. The fighting had begun. It had been fierce. Then they had to retreat. Fandral had been pierced by the ice. But they were missing someone. Loki had disappeared. Odin had rescued them and he had asked about Loki. He had demanded to know where his son was.

"You only have one son," Even now, Thor couldn't get rid of the emotion that had hit him when Laufey had said that. They had demanded the body but nothing they could say would return the body to them.

Later, Odin and after him, Frigga, had gone to try and get his body back. They returned empty handed, tired and upset. But war had been adverted. Then Thor had been banished.

For forty years he had been one of Earth's Heroes - his parents hadn't the heart to full send their only son away. He returned for celebrations, such as Yule and Beltane and at the end of the fortieth year, he had proved himself worthy to return full time.

That hadn't stopped him visiting Earth. Thor had made friends there. Together they had become the Avengers. But they were old and younger people took up the mantle of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. His mortal bed-mate had passed away and his children had grown. That had been all that had tied him to the planet. That had been one hundred and ten years ago.

The Avengers remained but all Thor did was train them every other year. His great grandchildren had closer relatives to care for and to be cared by. His time on Midgard was coming to a complete end.

The chariot stopped, pulling him out of his thoughts and he reached for Loki's blue hand before stopping, remembering that the skin of the Frost Giant caused burns, as Volstagg had found out.

"Please, Loki. Speak to me. What happened?" Thor tried once more as his silent companion stepped off the chariot.

"Warm rooms have been prepared for you as well as warm clothes, should you desire them." Loki said, ignoring the question as he stroked the bear's head, waiting for Thor to get out of the chariot. Two giants stood by, ready to tidy up after the two princes. Thor hastily followed Loki.

"Thanks," He said, confused as the secretive nature of Loki. This was beyond his usual mischief and he had no idea what part could be a lie.

Loki gave a nod and started to walk inside.

At this point, Thor saw the splendid castle. It rose high, pointing towards the sky, glistening in the dull light. It seemed to glow and had carvings, detailing the history of Jotunheim on the outside.

"Impressive craftsmanship," He commented, following Loki inside, noticing how the markings that had been glowing dulled down to simple markings as they left the outside behind.

"Thank you, my Lord. The design is my own and I oversaw the construction," Loki replied, barely turning his head.

"Loki, you've known me all your life. It's Thor. And for father's sake, please tell me what is going on. We thought you dead!" Thor said.

Suddenly he found himself pressed against the wall. Ice cold hands wrapped around his wrists (thankfully protected by armour) and the freezing form pressed against him. Thor could feel the ice cold breath on his face and he shuddered. Wild red eyes stared at him and a terrible, maddened grin spread across Loki's face.

"You thought him dead!" He said with a laugh, body pressing against the golden prince. The cold was starting to become unbearable.

"That's why you didn't come! Years and years and years. Tell me, did you light a boat for him?" He asked, eyes shinning with a madness.

"For you, Loki. We lit a boat for you," Thor said, body shuddering under the intense cold.

All of a sudden he was released and he fell to his knees in front of the Frost Giant. Both of them knew he could have broken out of the hold at any time.

"I am sorry. I don't know what came over me, sire," Loki appologised after several heart beats and he stood back. Thor rose.

"Loki, it's Thor," He said. "So start calling me Thor, again, won't you?"

Loki regarded him and Thor felt naked under the steady stare.

"Come along, prince Thor. You are getting cold," Loki finally said, smirking at the use of prince and he lead the way forwards.

The castle was carved into a mountain. In the recent increase of power that the Jotuns experienced, they had gained servants from the other realms and said servants could not live with the cold on their backs every day. And because of Loki, they had also made rooms for diplomats. Loki knew that when they grew in strength they would have visitors. He had been right.

So it was into the stone work they went. Moving through pointed archways and down seemingly endless corridors. The stonework was not as beautiful as that of the ice. The ice was magnificently carved while stone was a newer tool to the giants. It reflected their harsh lifestyle.

Loki opened a door and warmth blasted out from the room. Loki turned to look back at the prince. For the first time he noticed that his own breath had brought ice-crystals to the beard of the god and the armour was decorated in frost from where his body had pressed against it.

How could he let the anger out? He should had held back. He had been sent to greet Thor because he had known the man, because he was best with words. Not because he would attack him. What was the opposite of what they wanted. Loki wondered whether Laufey knew. The had been no reaction in the bracelets and anklets but it was possible that he would always find out later. Law and rules were fairly new and punishment usually outweighed the crime.

Red eyes blinked, noticing that the Odinson was now sitting by the fire, warming up. Well, he might as well try to mend bridges and avoid getting punished. The rewards that one could receive... Just as punishment seemed harsh, the rewards well exceeded themselves.

It was a good system.

"It helps if you get into different clothes. The ice will melt and then refreeze when you go out," He said, entering the room and pulling a curtain closed, blocking off the corridor from view. Thor looked up. Loki moved over to one of the side rooms and took out some of the specially prepared furs. They were fit for a king.

"I would recommend these. There will be a feast tonight and everyone is expected to look their best." He said. "It would be good to see that these fit before the occasion."

Thor walked over to examine the clothing. There was a fine red tunic and trousers of silver-grey. A belt accompanied the clothing as well as furred boots.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Laufey said you were dead," Thor said softly.

"He said that your father only had one son. I am Laufey's son." Loki replied, voice as soft as powdered snow.

"But we were raised together!" Thor protested.

"I was stolen by your father," The words didn't sound right, as if they had been repeated and repeated and repeated day after day after day to make himself believe.

"But why would he do that?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. But I don't want to dwell on it."

"Are you happy here?"

There was a pause. Nine seconds passed. Then another nine. And one more. Three threes make nine, a powerful number. Perhaps there was a significance to three nines?

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" The Asgardian prince pressed, feeling that the answer took too long.

"I am happy. I have been well rewarded for my duties to the kingdom. Any problems I have are therefore my own." Loki answered, no seconds to dwell on this time.

"Problems? What problems have you got?" Care and compassion flowered Thor's voice but Loki merely turned away.

"I will assign two servants to draw you water and bathe you if you wish. They can also take you to the feast," He said.

"What did I say?" Thor asked, desperately.

"Nothing. I merely have other duties to attend to, defender of the Nine Realms. Would you like the servants?"

"I will bathe," Thor sighed. He had been told that it was rude to decline anything. Accepting offers was the best option.

"I'll send them," Loki nodded.

"And will I see you at the feast?"

"Yes. Until then, Odinson," Loki left and Thor sighed, collapsing into his bed. And he thought he had been making progress.

* * *

**Clodalie, I'm glad that you enjoyed the story so far. And hopefully, you'll be happy with the fact that this is no one-shot. Hope you like the next installment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The hall was magnificent. The walls were glistening sheets of ice, like fabric silver running down invisible walls. They glistened in the glowing lights around them, making the walls sparkle. It was a wonder to behold. The roof was a thin sheet of ice and through it, one could see the night sky which was lit up by the glowing green lights that flickered across the heavens. Columns of marble and ice held up the roof and Thor was left with the feeling that in the height of summer, the roof and the ice around the columns would melt, making a lighter, more open hall. It was truly a wonder.

Along the columns, flowers made of ice were wrapped and magic had given them a glowing colour that lightened the mood of the hall. It was a wonder.

And that wasn't even the feast that had been laid out. The table itself was freshly carved as well as the chairs. It was like water running from the roof and in a straight line around the edges until it tumbled towards the ground like a waterfall. Food was heaped upon the table which seemed fit to burst. There was boar, salmon, ox and swan. Which was only the dishes that Thor could recognise. As well as this, there were piles upon piles of strange and foreign meat which he knew he would have to try.

"My prince," Came that annoying voice he knew all too well. That voice he was too glad to hear. Loki.

"Just call me Thor," He said, wondering how long the main would keep going with this.

"And I am just Laufeyson," He replied and Thor missed the apprehensive glance that went to the king who sat in the hall already. Thor turned to look at the blue prince and blinked. His brother was wearing a small crown now and the robe was open, revealing his bare chest that was covered in markings. The loin cloth covered his dignity and the younger being did not seem concerned, despite the fact that he was usually concerned about his dignity. Loki caught him watching.

"Clothing is very hot for us. I've been overheating all day," He commented, calmly. Blue eyes turned to look at the rest of the giants and he realised that they were all wearing more clothing than when he had battled them but it was loose and open.

"We have heated this room for your enjoyment, I hope you find it pleasant," Loki added, looking very formal as he spoke and his words very unattached.

"Now let me lead you to your seat," He said, walking forwards. Wordlessly, Thor followed, struck with wonder at the whole view. It turned out that they had considered his size as well. Both he and Loki had chairs enchanted to rise when they sat down to put them on level with the table.

As they sat, the king rose, lifting up a large goblet, which looked relatively small in his large hands.

"To this auspicious day! Let there be peace between our kingdoms and maybe even trade in the future!" He declared, before pressing the drink to his lips and taking a deep swig. Thor saw the giants copying and he too took a large drink from his own goblet. The mead burned his throat as it went down. It was good and sweet. Pure. Definitely something that was needed in this cold, harsh kingdom.

Then the helped themselves to the food, Thor taking several salmon and an ox. Appetites were always large and Thor was not surprised to find himself out done by Loki who took an box and two boars. But they didn't compare to the giants who didn't hold back as they scoffed down food with little ceremony. It was not the most pleasant sight but at least most of it went down the throat.

"I haven't been able to improve customs," Loki whispered to Thor, noticing the somewhat horrified expression on the man's face as one of the giants took an ox whole and crushed then spat out the bones.

"Those are my brothers," Loki continued, pointing out two frost giants on the other side of Laufey. It was worth noticing that the royal family was the only Frost Giants who seemed to try and control their manners. They mostly tore the meat off the carcass rather than crunching and sorting flesh from bone inside the mouth. And Loki was the only one who had mastered the knife.

The whole feasting lasted an hour and there was barely any talk. Everyone ate and simply enjoyed the food. It was strange to eat without talking but it seemed that after the feast, conversation was meant to exist. It grew was a gradual murmur and became louder and louder although the king and princes remained silent as if waiting for another to start.

"It has come to my attention that you were rather close to the prince of Asgard when you were greeting him. Enough to cause discomfort," Laufey said suddenly to the tiny Frost Giant and Loki kept quiet.

"It was nothing. I'm sure he simply forgot that I am not as hardy as you when it comes to colder temperatures," Thor answered, not wanting Loki to get into trouble.

"Indeed. So you did not mind?" Laufey asked.

"Not at all," Was the answer as the prince helped himself to another salmon.

"Interesting. Have you heard of my son's ability to change shape?" Laufey asked.

"I have." Now Thor's answer was guarded, he knew better than to mention their childhood together.

"Why don't you go show off your skill," The king suggestion, looking to the small prince. He sighed and rose, moving to the center. A hush fell over the room.

Suddenly, instead of the Jotun, a white mare stood in the room, beautiful with a flowing mane that fell down in waves and a body that shone like moonlight. Then as soon as the horse had appeared, a powerful falcon flew into the air, moving like a brown bullet through the air in an areal sweep.

"Do the snow leopard!" Demanded a frost giant and within no time, a white cat with black spots prowled across the ground.

"The biglesnipe!" Another demanded and the form changed once more. Thor watched in growing horror as they seemed to use the young prince for entertainment, not caring at all for him. He lost count of how many different forms he saw.

"Do a woman!" A voice suddenly cried and a female jotun stood in the center of the room. It was only at that point that it was realised that the clothes had fallen off from the shape shifting. And Thor realised that not once had he seen a female frost giant.

She was undeniably beautiful as she stood there, still as a statue. The blue skin seemed to be covered in a thin outer layer of ice. Her perfect body was patterned with frost and the markings all glowing with an unearthly beautiful blue light apart from the Marks of a Mage that shone with the green lights of the heavens, flickering like the sky above. Long, black hair fell down in waves, each strand seemingly frosted with ice, yet for all her hair, it was not to enough to hide her. Green eyes shone out from the form, instead of the red, which was the only colour male Frost Giants could hope to achieve. Everyone was transfixed with the sight, unable to tear their gaze away.

Silence.

Seconds ticked by.

By thirty seconds, Thor had blinked. In forty five he had swallowed and cast his eyes to the table. In fifty he had stood up and hurried over to the still and bare female that had not moved an inch, despite the gazes on her.

One minute.

Or sixty seconds.

He had placed his cloak around her, giving her privacy and there was a low growl from around them.

"What are you doing?" The distinctively feminine voice hissed.

"Protecting you dignity. They are all staring at you!" He replied, voice low.

"Of course they are. Females are incredibly rare and beautiful. Traditionally they do not go in any garb unlike the men." She replied, trying to push off the cloak.

"They can't abuse you like this!" He protested.

"It's not abuse. Besides, only those of royal blood can touch me," She said, smirking a little.

"And what of the mocking of you? Forcing you to take different shapes?" He asked but all he got was a shrug from the soft shoulders of the female jotun.

"Just let me be. You left me here for a century and a half. I can cope," She said, and a hand raised to grab Thor's. He gasped and pulled back, the cape falling from the female form. The hand that had been touched seemed slightly swollen and red, as if he had kept it under snow for hours. It hurt.

Loki put Thor's cloak back Asgardian prince, gently now, careful to avoid skin contact.

"Do you wish to go to bed, Odinson?" Laufey asked, standing. "This feast shall not go on much longer. We ourself are just finishing up,"

"I will," Thor said, striding out, obviously unhappy with what had happened. He paused and went to look back at Loki before remembering the lack of clothing and adverting his eyes.

"Will you come?" He asked, staring at her feet.

Loki looked to her father and the King nodded.

"Loki will follow shortly," The king said, not worried about adverting his eyes from his now daughter. All Frost Giants saw such female forms. For once, the trickster had not lied.

Walking forwards to the table as Thor left, Loki looked up at the king, gathering her clothes and preparing to dress before shifting back into the male form.

"We need to get the Casket back. We need their support. Please him. Give him as much pleasure as you can," The sapphire lips of the female jotun pressed together tightly and her fine black brows came down in thought.

"And don't kill him. You've already burnt him once with ice and came close before that." The king added and Loki bowed, heading for the door. At least she had a plan for this.

* * *

**Nevvy, thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far. I find AUs quiet interesting as well. There's so much potential within them. The explanation of what happened will come although I intend for it to take a while. Loki doesn't want to share his story so easily.**

**TipTap, thank you for your review. I have been rather concerned with the dynamic between Thor and Loki as their last time together was during the early events of Thor and nearly one hundred and fifty years have passed. It means a lot.**


End file.
